Shaak Ti
' '''Shaak Ti' was a female Togruta Jedi Mistress, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Mistress Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Mistress Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the fearedGeneral Grievous. Mistress Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Stationed there during the initiation of Operation: Knightfall, Ti escaped with her life when the Temple and the Republic fell into the hands of the Sith Lords. Fleeing Coruscant and traveling from world to world, Ti finally landing on Felucia with the orphaned PadawanMaris Brood. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Brood and the localForce-sensitive Jungle Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. Mistress Ti was eventually tracked by Darth Vader who sent his secret Sith apprentice, Starkiller, to kill her. Starkiller and Shaak Ti engaged in a vicious duel, ending when an injured Ti toppled into the Ancient Abyss. Personality Shaak Ti is the beautiful Jedi Mistress. She is also wise, kind, agile, smart, loving, motherly, and compassionate. According to Mace Windu, she is "as beautiful as a flower, yet as deadly as viper". Physical appearance She is a Togruta. She possesses a slender physique. She has black eyes, reddish-orange skin, lavender lips, white lekku with navy stripes on it, white ovals around either of her eyes (like a raccoon) from her forehead to each of her cheeks with vertical red lines on both sides of her forehead, silver fingernails with each black line on one, and gold akul-tooth headdress. As a Jedi Mistress, she wears a dress consisting of both a floor-length dark crimson skirt and long-sleeved black shirt with lower-cut neckline that shows her breast cleavage. Beneath her skirt are her dark sienna trousers. She wears a thin sienna scarf with circle print that should extend down to about knee-length. She also sports a brown leather belt with gold rectangle buckle and a calf-length leather sash with orange and silver designs that hangs down her belt. She also dons a brown Jedi robe with a hood that she never puts on her head and matching Jedi boots. As Chieftain after she sneaked away from the Great Jedi Purge to Felucia, she wears a cream backless top with a deep V-front (that shows both her bare back and shoulders) and brown straps around her midriff that seem to accentuate her breasts and bellybutton. She has both a tan loincloth (which only covers her groin) and homemade briefs. She also sports a bit of gray cloth wrapped around her feet (that shows both her bare toes and heels) and most of it around both leg calves (that shows her right knee) and left forearm (with a couple silver spikes on it). Brown straps she's tied around her lekku and montrals are long enough that they almost reach the ground behind her. She carries white stripes of war paint marked on both her bare arms and thighs and silver toenails with each black line on one when goes half barefoot. She also dons a white tooth necklace, silver chains around her waist, 3 gold thin bracelets on her right wrist, and silver armband on her upper right arm. Gallery ShaakTi-TCW.jpg|Shaak Ti in Star Wars: The Clone Wars ShaakTiWebstrip.jpg|Shaak Ti in Unleash The Force tumblr_lyyd7k3HBM1qcznywo1_1280.png|Shaak Ti as appeared in the animated series Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Amazons Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Jumpers Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:War Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Died with Honor Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Chi Masters Category:Wise Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Mentor